


head and taeil

by jiminie



Series: open your e̶y̶e̶s̶ messages [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminie/pseuds/jiminie
Summary: Taeyong and Taeil have an understanding.It's just a shame Taeyong's catching feelings.A companion piece to cursed.doc - 7





	head and taeil

19:27 

 

yong: hey

yong: mums out

yong: come over?

yong: x

 

il: omw

il: x

 

~

 

Even that tiny, barely there message, sends a shiver straight down Taeyong’s spine. Perhaps by now (i.e. after actual months of his and Taeil’s  _ agreement _ ) he should try to be a little more aloof and a bit less thirsty but honestly? Who is he trying to kid?

 

He lets his phone slip from his hands onto his bed and sighs. The waiting is always the worst part. Its never very long, Taeil always arrives as fast as he can, which Taeyong can’t deny makes him feel sort of fluttery and a little bit powerful. But even so, he already feels a bit on edge and electric, and Taeil’s not even here.

 

But Taeyong’s feeling something, nervous, excited, Taeil-feelings that he guess only really occur when you’re about to fuck your best friend who you’re also in love with. It’s like pre-first kiss feelings but worse and it happens every damn time. So rather than having a second breakdown this evening, he busies himself drawing the curtains, then un-drawing them because it looks weird, before redrawing them again, and then straightening out every wrinkle in their bed sheets which is possibly the most pointless thing he’s ever do seeing as he and Taeil are about to heavily utilise them in a very aggressive way. 

 

_ Just say sex _ , says a voice in the back of his head that sounds like Yuta. Gross.

 

On the bed his phone flashes and vibrates, just as the clunky chime of the doorbell rings out. His pulse is already thundering as he walks down the stairs to front door, and it’s only made worse when he opens to door to a sheepishly smiling Taeil in the same zip-up navy hoodie he always wears on Chemistry test days and a pair of worn grey sweats - the kind of look that would appear on Johnny in Ten’s snapchat with a comment about him being ‘boyfriend goals xoxo’.

 

“Hey,” says Taeil voice low and a little breathless. The light from the house spills out onto his face and catches on a droplet running down to his jawline, “sorry I took so long, I’d only just got out the shower when I got your message.”   
  
“It's fine,” Taeyong says trying not to sound too strangled because Taeil's hair is slicked back from his face with it's post shower wetness and it's really fucking sexy, “just come in - make yourself at home.”   
  
“Thank you, your hosting skills are beyond compare,” Taeil laughs and Taeyong knows he's joking but it makes his stomach twist pleasantly as he steps across the threshold, slinging the bag on his shoulder to the floor. Is he planning on staying the night? Taeyong hopes so, holy shit.   
  
Then Taeil is far too close to his face.   
  
“Would you like a drink?” he breathes, trying not to melt into the warmth of Taeil's hand pressing heavily at the top of his ass.

 

“I’m good, actually” Taeil murmurs, “thanks, but no thanks.” As he speaks, Taeyong feels his breath on his own lips - a teasing, pressureless pressure, a nearly kiss. As always Taeyong the first to break, surging forward to meet Taeil’s lips, still smiling.

 

The kiss is hard and bruising and desperate, like Taeyong’s got something to prove - which he doesn’t want to think about very much. And then a second later he can’t because there’s a hand in his hair, pulling tight, too tight, tangling as Taeil pushes him up against the wall, narrowly missing catching his head on Taeyong’s mum’s Countryfile calendar, and Taeyong can feel himself go loose and pliant as Taeil licks into his mouth, the hand on the small of his back sliding down to cup his ass, his thigh pressing almost painfully against his crotch and fuck, he can already feel himself getting hard.

 

Taeil’s lips are warm and unbearably soft as he starts pressing hot open mouthed kisses to the skin of Taeyong’s neck and Taeyong’s barely able to suppress a low moan, tension building in his groin. His hands grab frantically at Taeils hoodie trying to shift it up and off, desperate to feel more of his heated smooth skin - his fingers stumble over the zipper, and pull it down, exposing Taeil’s bare chest.

 

“Upstairs,” Taeil says gruffly and it isn’t a question.

 

“Shit, yeah, okay,” Taeyong grins, letting his own thigh brush against Taeil’s clothed cock as he takes his wrist and leads him up to his room. 

 

Taeyong has barely let the door fall shut before he’s roughly pushed up against it, Taeil’s tongue hot and insistent against his own. He lets his hand roam up Taeil’s back, trying to pull him impossibly closer and he can feel how hard Taeil is against him, grinding into his thigh, so controlled that Taeyong knows he must be holding himself back. Which is not what Taeyong wants at all so he moves his hand to palm Taeil through his sweats, fabric tight and dampening with precum. Taeil lets out a moan that almost sounds like a growl and roughly takes Taeyong’s wrist, pinning it above his head to the door.

 

“Are you really that fucking horny?” he asks, but it isn’t a question because he finishes his sentence with a harsh bite at the juncture between Taeyong’s neck and shoulder, the pain sending a wave of pleasure through him, and he lets out a whine, “of course you fucking are.”

 

“Fuck off,” Taeyong says as he rolls his hips up against Taeil’s, causing him to draw in a short sharp breath. He scowls. 

 

“I would,” Taeil replies, “but you’re so fucking eager, so fucking hard for me,” Taeyong hisses as he trails a feather light touch over his cock, straining against his jeans, which now he thinks about it were a really poor choice, “it’d be a shame.”

 

“What?” Taeyong replies because Taeil is saying far too many  _ things _ and isn’t touching him enough and he feel like he’s going to lose his mind.

 

“If I fucked off now, leaving you here begging for my cock,” Taeil’s voice is low, almost growling as he holds Taeyong’s hips against the door behind him roughly, stopping him from bucking his hips up to meet Taeil’s, “you’d just have to sit here and touch yourself, finger yourself, wishing it was my hands, my cock inside of you, using you.”

 

“Please,” Taeyong gasps - he’s almost unbearably hard now, Taeil’s words sending heat racing across his body, “touch me, let me touch you, let me suck your cock, fuck.”

 

“You want to suck my cock?” Taeil says, words slow, languid - and there’s a glitter of something nearly evil in his eyes that makes Taeyong really, really want to kiss him - so he does. It’s a little slower this time, but just as rough with Taeil taking Taeyong’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging just enough to make it tingle with the abuse. Taeil lets Taeyong walk him back towards the bed before breaking the kiss. 

 

“On your knees, baby,” Taeil groans, and Taeyong drops to the floor, knees hitting the carpet with a dull thump. It makes him level with the hard tent in Taeil’s sweats and a rush of desperation fuelled by the throbbing in his cock brings him to pull them down, the elastic waistband keeping them taut around his thighs - and fuck, Taeil straight up isn’t wearing underwear at all. The musky scent of precum that’s rapidly gathering at the tip makes Taeyong’s cock twitch in his far, far too tight jeans, and god, he really want to rip them off and grind against Taeil’s thick, hard cock, but Taeil threads his hand through Taeyong’s hair and brings him closer and this is good too.

 

Taeyong barely has the chance to lick his lips briefly in a way he knows will make Taeil groan, before he’s taking Taeil’s cock into his mouth, tongue swirling around the head, slowly working his hand down from the base. 

 

“You look so fucking good baby, you have no idea,” Taeil says, pulling at his hair tighter, making Taeyong moan around his cock - and he’s not even halfway close to getting his mouth on Taeil’s whole cock but Taeil pulls him off roughly.

 

“Don’t want to come yet,” he says breathing heavily, “want to fuck your pretty ass until you can’t walk.” 

 

“Fuck, okay, yeah,” Taeyong replies, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, as he gets to his feet. 

 

Taeil captures his lips in another bruising kiss, palming at Taeyong’s ass with his hands and he wants his jeans off so he can feel it against his bare skin. Breaking the kiss he pulls his sweatshirt over his head, Taeil mirroring him with shrugging his hoodie off his arms, discarding it on the floor before thumbing at the waistband of Taeyong’s jeans, until Taeyong undoes them and pulls them off in a very unelegant way but he really can’t bring himself to care. 

 

“Hands and knees,” Taeil instructs, voice thick and breathy, and Taeyong has to swallow hard and he wordlessly obeys, not trusting himself to speak. His arms shake as he feels the bed shift with Taeil’s weight behind him and suddenly the wet kisses Taeil’s trailing down his spine aren’t enough, and he presses back against him seeking friction desperately.

 

“Jesus Christ, you really fucking need it, don’t you?” Taeil says, hands suddenly firm on his ass, “you’re so fucking needy, holy shit Tae.” That more than anything make him feel like he’s gonna fucking come without even being touched.

 

“Just - please,” he  says and he knows he’s begging but he doesn’t give a fuck, especially when Taeil starts spreading his cheeks open and licks a long stripe from his balls up to his twitching rim, send a shock through him as he moans. Taeil teases at his entrance with light licks, pressing hard at the puckered skin not often enough, and Taeyong whines.

 

“You want more? Then beg me for it,” Taeil says, the whisper raising goosebumps across Taeyong’s skin.

 

“Please - fuck, please I need more, I want you inside me, anything - I just need more,” Taeyong pleads, and Taeil grips his ass hard pulling his cheeks apart further before pushing his tongue past the ring of muscle, fucking into him slowly as Taeyong grips his sheets so hard he’s afraid he might tear them, a low moan ripping through him. Taeil pushes deeper and deeper, insistent and wet, before going back to lick roughly against his rim with the flat of his tongue and Taeyong still wants more, pushing back further and for a second Taeyong thinks Taeil’s going to let him fuck himself on his tongue.

 

“Such a fucking slut,” Taeil growls and he pulls off, “you just want my cock to fill you up, fuck you until you cry.” Taeyong shudders as he watches Taeil reach up to the bedside table to take the lube and condoms he placed there before he even texted Taeil. “You just want me to use you like the cockslut you are,” he says and Taeyong feels a warm wet finger push into his loose rim, stretching him open with shallow thrusts and his cock is achingly hard now. A second finger joins and when Taeil pushes in a third Taeyong feels like he’s going to lose it, the sharp pain fulling to an ache, fuelling the frustration twisting inside of him. 

 

“Come on Taeil, please,” he says breathlessly, aching for more, “just fuck me.” The withdrawal of Taeil’s fingers from his ass leaves him feeling too fucking empty and he has to focus on the crinkle of the condom wrapper as Taeil opens it to stop himself crying out.

 

“Okay, baby,” Taeil says, and for the first time his voice shakes as he grips Taeyong’s hips, pressing his cockhead against his loose entrance, “fuck.”

 

Taeil pushes in slowly to begin with but bottoms out fast, his body pressed flush to Taeyong’s so he’s sure Taeil can feel the sharp gasp jolting his body as he feels him fully inside him. Taeyong’s thighs begin to flutter and shake as Taeil pulls out of him, letting him feel every inch of his thick cock against his walls. He pushes back in hard this time and Taeyong keens.

 

“Fuck, Tae you’re still so tight,” Taeil groans, blunt nails digging into Taeyong’s hips as he begins to thrust in long hard strokes Taeyong meeting every stroke with a roll of his hips, “you’re so fucking perfect, so undone for me - you okay?”

 

“Yes, yes, I’m fine just get on with it.”

 

“Look at you, letting me use you like the slut you are,” he thrusts in again, leaning over Taeyong to twist his hand into his hair roughly, sending sparks of pain through him, inching him closer to his orgasm.

 

“Taeil,” Taeyong gasps heavily, breaking off into a soft cry as Taeil changes his angle, his cock rubbing over Taeyong’s prostate, “fuck, harder please, I’m close.”

 

“You still want it harder? Fuck okay,” Taeil groans, slamming his hips into Taeyong’s ass, whose arms are nearly give way underneath him. His cock aches, untouched and weeping, precum dripping onto the sheets. 

 

“I’m close, I’m close,” Taeyong nearly cries, “touch me please, fuck, I need you to touch me.”

 

“All this whining,” Taeil hisses, punctuating each word with a thrust that has Taeyong crying out, “perhaps I’ll have to fucking gag you next time.” But he brings on hand around to jerk Taeyong off, hand rough and sweaty as Taeyong thrusts into his palm.

 

“Taeil,” is all Taeyong can say, pushing back against his cock, craving the feeling of his hand on him, “fuck,Taeil.” and Taeil fucks into him quick and hard, desperate for release.

 

“It’s okay, Taeyong,” Taeil says, uncharacteristically soft in his ear, “you can come.” and all the tension that’s been building up inside of Taeyong comes crashing out like a wave as he comes, taking over his whole body, toes curling as he shoots thick white ropes onto Taeil’s hand and the sheets beneath them. Clenching tight around his cock, Taeil fucks him through his orgasm and he whimpers at the over stimulation.

 

“Fuck, Taeyong,” he groans and one last thrust sends him over the edge, cock twitching inside of Taeyong, who grinds his hips back mercilessly, until he can feel Taeil soften against him.

 

Even as Taeil pulls out and ties the condom up, dropping it into the waste paper basket by his desk, Taeyong feels alive all over, like something’s been reset in his mind - but he pushes that away, and instead focuses on the gross sensation of being stuck to his own bed sheets with cooling come. 

 

“Hey,” Taeil says softly and a little awkward as he comes to settle behind Taeyong. He presses a kiss to his shoulder, “you good?”

 

“Yeah,” Taeyong breathes, “sticky.” Taeil laughs.

 

“Ah yeah, you still have your wipes right?” Taeil asks, already opening the top draw of his bedside table, pulling them out before Taeyong can answer.

 

“Yeah,” Taeyong says needlessly, because otherwise he’s never going to stop looking at Taeil and thinking that if they were together now would be the time when Taeil would be kissing him softly and holding him close and talking about stupid things and he wants that so much. So instead of thinking about it he takes the wipes from Taeil’s offering hand, wincing at the cool chemical sensation on his skin as he cleans his stomach, and instead of pulling him close and tangling their legs together so they can just lie there and enjoy each other’s company, he just watches Taeil’s brow furrow as he tries to wipe the come off the sheets.

 

“I think we might need to change your bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know what happned here
> 
> this is my first time writing shit like this so i rlly dk fam 
> 
> please let me know if you and comments or criticsims :())
> 
> i hope you enjoyed lol and if you wanna read the rest of the fic this is /from/ pls do lol
> 
> thank you for reading <333


End file.
